Sofia The First (Princesita Sofia) - Especial - Sofia vs Sofia
by Erika Adrienne Platina
Summary: Sofia la peor está de vuelta y ahora busca a Hugo ya que al igual que la original esta enamorada de él pero este amor es más bien una obsesión, solo Sofia y su hija podrán vencerla.
1. Chapter 1 - Tiempos de Felicidad

**Capítulo 1 - Tiempos de Felicidad**

* * *

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece**

* * *

El amanecer, el inicio de un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo despertar y hablando de despertar...

"Sofia" - susurro en su oído con dulzura mientras comenzaba a llenar aquel exquisito cuerpo femenino, cálido y dispuesto para él de besos y caricias.

La peli castaña abrió sus ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, dedicándole a su marido una deliciosa sonrisa.

"Hugo...querido...yo...también deseo...que...quedarme...más tiempo...así pero...te...te...tenemos que...levantarnos..." - tartamudeo debido a aquellos suspiros de placer que no podía evitar al sentir la boca de su apuesto esposo al recorrerla de arriba abajo con pasión y anhelo. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron a su cabeza.

 **Flashback**

La noche anterior habían salido con sus hijos, Leah y Darien a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la reina Kari y sus pequeños habían quedado muy cansados, su reino era muy hermoso y pintoresco, se la habían pasado jugando con los otros niños, mientras que ellos conversaban con la festejada y los demás reyes de otros reinos, además el viaje a casa había sido largo debido a la distancia entre ambas naciones y tan rápido llegaron ambos niños se quedaron dormidos y ella quería hacer lo mismo pero su esposo, su guapo y sexy esposo, no quería desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad.

Cuando entro al lecho conyugal, luego de terminar de arropar a sus hijos, la tomo desprevenida, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y al voltearse la beso con amor, deseo, pasión y ella le respondió con la misma intensidad, habían pasado mucho tiempo sin poder tener un momento a solas, solo ellos dos, los niños y sus deberes como reyes absorbían bastante de su energía dejándolos exhaustos y allí estaban despiertos y sus amados hijos estaban dormidos, era la ocasión perfecta.

No era que no les gustara pasar tiempo con ellos, adoraban a sus niños pero como toda pareja merecían tener su intimidad.

Amaba a esta preciosa, única y bondadosa mujer que le había dado la dicha de ser su esposa y convertirlo en el padre de dos hermosos niños, una hembra y luego un varón, un amor que nació desde pequeños, desde aquel instante en que se vieron, solo que no lo sabían hasta entonces, necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos, amarla, hacerla suya como la primera vez, perderse de nuevo en el misterioso paraíso que era el cuerpo de su mujer.

En medio de la oscuridad la había admirado recostada en su cama, quedando embobado al verla sin nada que le impidiera observar cada parte de ese maravilloso cuerpo femenino que tan bien conocía, la miro a los ojos y ella le sonrió feliz y atrevida pero a la vez sonrojada y él no pudo evitar pensar que era lo más sensual del mundo, la deseaba con locura y necesitaba hacérselo saber, casi no creía que aquella belleza de mujer era suya, al igual que él lo era de ella.

Ambos pares de ojos, azules y verdes brillaron deseosos al encontrase, con aquel amor inmenso que se tenían, sintió como después de susurrar su nombre con voz ronca comenzaba a degustar cada parte de su ser, ella tampoco pudo evitar verlo, el cuerpo atractivo y arrogante de su esposo, su hombre, despertaba en ella sus más profundos deseos, atrás había quedado el pudor y la vergüenza cuando estaban en la intimidad, se amaban sin reservas y sin restricciones.

A su memoria llegaron todas aquellas batallas que habían tenido que luchar para defender su amor y ahora también a sus niños, siempre dispuesto a arriesgar su vida con tal y verlos sanos y salvos pero ella nunca podría ser feliz sin él, amaba a sus pequeños pero la vida no sería la misma sin su calor, sin sus besos, sus caricias, su mirada enamorada.

Ya había probado lo que era la amarga tristeza de estar sin él, antes de la llegada de su hija, quiso morirse cuando lo pensó muerto por culpa del enemigo de su suegro pero ninguno de los dos se rindió y en sus corazones sentían que se volverían a ver y así fue, podía escuchar que la llamaba.

Su vida volvió a tener sentido por un momento al verlo llegar débil y muy mal herido pero vivo, en realidad casi vivo, apoyado en James y Axel, al parecer Rodrigo y esa loca de Rebeca lo habían torturado sin compasión y sin perder ningún segundo corrió a sus brazos para abrazarlo y nuca soltarlo, sin importar nada más, pero luego Rodrigo los atacó con su magia oscura y él la apartó para protegerla con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y recibir el maleficio por ella.

Lloro desconsoladamente y no le importo si Rodrigo acababa con su vida para irse con él, su esposo había muerto por unos instantes, pero gracias a aquella unión por su amor y la magia de su querido amuleto, que ahora portaba su pequeña Leah, y también la magia de los protectores, se salvó reponiendo algo de la magia de su esposo, la cual había perdido al tratar de escapar de ese secuestro, con la suya, y dándole tiempo para que los médicos lo atendieran, ya lo había escuchado alguna vez del mismo Cedric, el amor era más fuerte que la magia y ahora estaba allí disfrutando de sentir el varonil cuerpo de su esposo moviéndose con ella, sobre ella y dentro de ella, firme y apasionadamente pero con cuidado de no aplastarla bajo su peso, cálido pero intenso y a la vez dulce y tierno en una explosión de gemidos y suspiros que ninguno quería contener.

Después de tantos años, alguna de sus heridas aún estaban marcadas en su cuerpo, una en la espalda que parecía un rayo delgado llegando hasta su hombro derecho, una en su pecho del lado izquierdo, una pequeña en su abdomen y otra en su cintura, al principio él tenía miedo de que a ella le molestarán, así que intentaba que no las viera pero ella le pidió que no las escondiera, que no le diera vergüenza mostrarle aquellas heridas que le habían hecho por protegerla y a su familia, demostraban su valor y su gran corazón, su fuerza de voluntad, se sentía orgullosa de ser su esposa y que la amara tanto como ella a él. Además aquellas cicatrices solo hacían al cuerpo masculino más sexy y atractivo, en la intimidad de la noche sus labios y sus manos buscaban esas marcas para besarlas y acariciarlas con suavidad, le encantaba oírlo pronunciar su nombre entre suspiros de placer ante su tacto suave y ardiente, volviéndolo loco de amor y pasión por ella, más de lo que ya estaba.

Era increíble pensar que ambos eran los descendientes del mago Clow que venía de la familia de Cedric, solo que lo hacían de formas diferentes, él de manera directa y ella de una forma indirecta, al solo tener sus poderes por qué este mago reencarnara en su padre y ahora en unos de sus amigos, Iván, para ayudarla con el amuleto a su muy rara manera, por lo que no compartía ningún vínculo consanguíneo con Hugo o Cedric.

En el silencio sus bocas se encontraron, disfrutando del entregarse sin reservas, únicamente concentrados en la sensación de dicha y placer, la lujuria y la pasión que producía aquel arte ancestral de hacer el amor con la persona que amas, mientras alcanzaban la felicidad de ser uno solo. No, ellos nunca habían dejado de ser uno solo, jamás lo harían, eran inseparables.

Su amor era más que físico, más que la pasión y el arrebato, había probado ser más fuerte que las trampas de todos sus enemigos. Y mientras se unían en un abrazo interminable, supieron, mirándose, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro mientras se hacían el amor sin descanso, la noche entera, que eran uno solo. Ayer, hoy y siempre.

Ninguno de sus enemigos han podido y nunca podrán comprender la inmensidad e intensidad de su amor, nada de lo que pudieran hacer podría sepáralos y aunque lo lograran siempre se buscarían entre sí, tanto en la vida como en la muerte, eran como dos polos opuestos, la luz y la oscuridad, el día y la noche.

Se necesitaban mutuamente, se complementaban entre sí, si tuvieran que volver a nacer seguro se buscarían hasta hallarse y amarse como lo hacían a ahora. Nadie, nunca, jamás, podría separarlos.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Hugo sonrío travieso y divertido al escuchar a su mujer intentar sonar sería y no podía por la infinidad de sensaciones que sus besos y caricias producían en ella, casi no la había dejado dormir en toda la noche y ahora que acababan de despertar quería aprovechar que Baileywick aún no los había ido a buscar para el desayuno.

El no era una máquina que usaba a su esposa para saciar sus pasiones, ella era la mujer que amaba, su amiga, su compañera de vida, su esposa, su mujer, su amante, y no tenía duda alguna de que ella lo amaba a él con la misma intensidad pero tanto a ella como a él, les era imposible evitar sentir el deseo de estar a solas, besarse hasta quedarse sin aire y fundirse con el cuerpo del otro en silencio.

"Mi hermosa reina..." - le respondió reclamando sus labios en un beso largo, hambriento y dulce - "Escapémonos un rato más...no tiene nada de malo"

"Pero Hugo...tenemos que..." - lo intento, de verdad lo intento pero él sabía cómo hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Finalmente se rindió ante el calor y la ternura del hombre que amaba y decidió dejarse llevar y volver a empezar con otra ronda de besos y caricias, entrega y pasión pero...

"¡Mami, papi!" - era la voz de su hija, Leah, desde el otro lado de la puerta – "¡¿Ya están despiertos?, Baileywick dice que ya es hora del desayuno, la campana sonó pero parece que no la escucharon!"

"¡¿Mamá, papá, están bien?!" - y esa era la de su hijito Darien.

Abrieron los ojos al instante, fue como si la realidad les cayera como balde de agua fría, ya había amanecido, la campana para el desayuno ya había sonado y claro que no la habían oído ya que estaban ocupados en algo más...importante y además sus hijos estaban frente a la puerta de su habitación que gracias a Dios estaba bajo llave, hubiera sido bastante penoso que sus pequeños retoños los encontrarán en ese estado.

"¡Sus majestades, ¿están allí?, ¿podemos pasar?! - y para rematar estaba Baileywick con ellos.

"He...¡Si, si, no se preocupen, estamos aquí!" - respondió una muy sonrojada Sofia, no sólo por la pena que le daba esto, si no que sus ojos habían notado las marcas de sus uñas en la ancha espalda de su esposo, sin embargo era algo común desde su noche de bodas.

Solo con él podía sentirse como en el cielo y era sumamente divino que la amara, llegar a la gloria juntos cada noche y sus besos eran una adicción difícil de dejar, su cuerpo viril y masculino era una maravilla que solo ella conocía a la perfección, la única que compartía su calor y su cama, ambos se amaban más cada día que pasaba, se amarían toda la eternidad.

"¿Oh, bueno, podemos entrar?" - preguntó su mayordomo.

"¡No!" - gritaron los dos alarmados, asombrando un poco a sus tres interlocutores detrás de la puerta.

"Es decir, no, no hace falta, saldremos en unos minutos" - corrijo Hugo con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la cabeza, mientras su esposa se cubría con la sabana y escondía su rostro enrojecido en su pecho, la pobre se moría de la vergüenza de solo pensar en la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento su mayordomo abriera la puerta con su llave y sus hijos los vieran en aquel estado.

"Bueno, como deseen, aquí los esperamos" - respondió siendo respetuoso pero un poco confundido por lo extraños que sonaban sus señores.

Rápidamente salieron de la cama y comenzaron a vestirse lo más rápido que pudieron con la ropa de dormir que estaba toda arrugada y regada por el piso.

"¡Hugo, toma!" - susurro con apuro su pequeña esposa, alcanzándole la parte de arriba de su piyama negra con bordes rojos y cuando hubieron terminado abrieron la condenada puerta para ver las caras de extrañeza en sus niños y en la de su mayordomo, al verlos algo agitados, sus rostros sonrojados y su ropa estaba arrugada.

"¿Mamá, están enfermos?, tienen la cara roja" - les pregunto muy preocupada Leah.

"No, no te preocupes hija, estamos bien, solo...tenemos un poco de calor" - respondió nerviosa.

"Papá tienes el cuello de la piyama hacia arriba" - le informó Darien a su progenitor.

"¿He?, a si, gracias hijo, creo que sucedido cuando dormía, ¿verdad cielo?" - respondió este igual de nervioso que su esposa.

"Si mi amor, a veces sucede" - sus pequeños se comieron sus excusas pero su mayordomo no era tonto, ya sabía que habían estado haciendo.

"Niños dejemos que sus padres se alisten para el desayuno, los esperamos en el comedor real sus majestades" - sabía que tenía que llevárselos antes de que hicieran más preguntas y sus señores tuvieran que dar muchas explicaciones a sus hijos de un tema que aún no tenían edad para comprender.

Ambos infantes siguieron a su mayordomo contentos de saber que sus padres estaban bien y los verían para comer, mientras que estos le daban gracias a Dios por la rápida acción de Baileywick y al entrar de nuevo a la recámara se recostaron en la puerta dejándose caer por la misma hasta el piso, mientras soltaban el aire que habían contenido por el temor de que Leah y Darien indagarán más en el tema y al verse a los ojos rieron por lo cerca que estuvieron de ser descubiertos en tan particular situación.

"Eso estuvo cerca" - bromeo su marido.

"Oh, Hugo, no bromees, ¿sabes lo horrible que hubiera sido si nos vieran así?" - le reprochó aún tan roja como un tomate.

"Pero no pasó y siempre nos aseguramos de cerrar la puerta con llave, no te preocupes amor" - le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla le ayudó a levantarse – "Vamos, debemos arreglarnos para desayunar"

"Si, me daré un baño, mientas tu elijes que ponerte" - ya iba a llegar a la puerta del baño en su alcoba cuando él la tomo de la muñeca y la beso hasta dejarla sin aire.

"Y si mejor me baño contigo" - sugirió con aquella sonrisa traviesa que a ella le encanta y a la cual era tan débil, al mismo tiempo que en sus ojos verde oscuro había un brillo especial.

La oferta sonaba tentadora pero sabía que si no se apresuraban en bajar a comer sus niños volverían a buscarlos y podrían sospechar que les habían mentido para evitar un tema que no hablarían hasta que por lo menos llegaran a la pubertad.

"Buen intento rey Hugo, debemos apresurarnos o volverán a buscarnos" - se rió un poco al escuchar un quejido de él en protesta pero sabía que tenía razón.

"Ok, será para la próxima" - prometió con su acostumbrada sonrisa confiada que solo lo hacía verse más galán de lo que ya era.

Luego de alistarse bajaron para el comedor real y desayunar con sus hijos.

"Mamá, papá, ya que es sábado, estábamos pensando... ¿podemos ir a la playa?" - preguntó Leah con ilusión.

"¿Por qué no?, es un día excelente" - respondió contenta su madre.

"Es verdad, sería bueno tomarse un día libre de responsabilidades y de más" - concordó su padre.

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron en busca de sus cosas y se fueron con el carruaje terrestre hasta la playa, allí jugaron y disfrutaron del sol y el agua pero más que todo el estar juntos en familia.

"Te está quedando muy bien" - le comentó Sofia a su hijo, ya que estaba haciendo un castillo de arena.

"Gracias mamá, es nuestro castillo, ¿me ayudas a terminarlo?" - le preguntó

"Por supuesto" - y así ayudo a su pequeño a hacer su castillo de arena mientras Hugo tomaba el sol y Leah jugaba con Clover en el mar.

Mientras terminaba el castillo de arena con su hijo, observó a su alrededor, su amado Hugo estaba ahora jugando con su hija y su fiel amigo Clover, el día era sumamente precioso, y era una verdadera fortuna el poder estar juntos ya que siempre tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

Respiro profundamente y con una dulce sonrisa, se sentía tan feliz, tenía un esposo maravilloso y dos hijos preciosos, no podía pedirle más a la vida.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hijo y este le sonrió mostrándole su obra de arte, solo le faltaban algunos detalles, al voltear se dio cuenta de que su esposo cargaba a su hija para llevarlos con ellos y se sentaron a su lado.

"¡Wow!, Darién te está quedando perfecto" - hablo con alegría Leah mientras admiraba la escultura de arena.

"Gracias, pero mamá me ayudó" - respondió igual, para ambos era muy importante pasar tiempo en familia con sus padres, sabían que al ser la familia real de Enchancia casi no tenían tiempo para ellos pero sin duda agradecían el tener unos padres tan maravillosos como Hugo y Sofia.

Leah y él continuaron construyéndolo por lo que Sofia aprovechó para abrazar a su esposo y luego darle un beso lindo y apasionado, por su parte Hugo sonrió en medio del beso para luego profundizarlo, como adoraba que está preciosa mujer que tanto amaba y que podía decir que era suya lo besara hasta déjalo sin aire.

"Te amo tanto" - le dijo con felicidad e ilusión al separarse después del beso y acurrucarse en su pecho - "Oh, Hugo me siento tan feliz y dichosa, estoy contigo y con estos hermosos niños que tú y yo hemos creado, gracias mi amor, gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo"

"Sofia, tú me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo al permitirme ser tu esposo y corresponder mi amor y Leah y Darien son el fruto de ello, te amo mi reina y eso nunca lo olvides" - le pidió con ternura y amor para luego volverla a besar.

Volvieron a ver a sus hijos, ambos seguían con el castillo de arena, y no pudieron evitar sonreír, sin duda eran la familia que siempre habían soñado, nada podría arruinar su felicidad.

Una figura de mujer encapuchada pero con buen cuerpo los espiaba desde una palmeras, la chica esbozo una sonrisa frívola y mezquina.

"Si, Sofia, continúa sintiéndote afortunada y especial porque muy pronto tu mundo será un caos" - pronunció con frialdad para luego observar a Hugo fijamente - "Hugo, cariño, descuida, muy pronto estarás conmigo, solo espera y veraz"

Y mientras se reía se escondió entre las sombras, pronto le daría el primer golpe a su mayor enemiga.

Por otro lado, la familia real continuo disfrutando del día soleado para luego regresar al castillo e ir al salón familiar para seguir aprovechando el tiempo en familia y al caer la noche Hugo y Sofia arroparon a sus hijos y después se fueron a sus aposentos para dormir plácidamente con el feliz pensamiento de que de ahora en adelante nada ni nadie podría hacerles daño...lastima que estaban equivocados.


	2. Chapter 2 - Una Vieja Enemiga

**Capítulo 2 - Una Vieja Enemiga**

* * *

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece**

* * *

"¡Buenos días Leah, Darien!"- saludo alegremente la princesa Sol de Zumaria a sus primos al verlos llegar a las puertas de la academia real.

"Buenos días Sol, ¿cómo estás?" - le preguntó su prima con la misma alegría, ellas eran más que primas, eran mejores amigas.

"Muy bien, pase todo el fin de semana acampando con mis padres, comimos malvaviscos asados, cantamos, contamos historias de terror, fue maravilloso" - le contó con emoción la oji pardo, al igual que sus tíos sus padres también eran reyes y pasaban ocupados mucho tiempo pero siempre encontraban la manera de estar con ella y cada momento junto a ellos era uno de los más preciados que tenía.

"¡Wow! Nosotros fuimos a la playa el sábado con papá y mamá y el domingo mamá nos dio la idea de cocinar nuestro almuerzo, hubieras visto las caras de papá y Darien cuando se quemo la carne que habían hecho y como quedaron" - río con ganas al ver la cara de enojo de su hermanito.

"¡Oye!, no es mi culpa, tus a prendido a cocinar más tiempo que yo y además les ganamos en la lucha con harina" - se burlo con aquella mirada tan confiada característica de su padre pero con los ojos azules de mamá.

"¿Lucha de harina?" - preguntó Sol tratando de aguantar una carcajada pero le era imposible.

"¡Ustedes nos embarraron primero!" - se defendió la primogénita de Sofia al recordar los hechos del día anterior.

"Si pero es porque no dejaban de reírse" - respondió su hermanito igual.

Leah y Darien eran muy buenos hermanos pero eso no evitaba que discutieran o pelearán como hermanos normales, sin embargo, siempre encontraban la manera de volver a ser los de antes.

"Bueno, bueno, no se pelen, lo importante es que pudieron pasar un rato en familia con sus padres" - les calmo su prima.

"Es verdad, casi nunca podemos estar juntos y estar con ellos fue increíble" - concordó Leah y su hermano estuvo de acuerdo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo - "¿Dónde está Andrew?"

"Al parecer no pudo venir, está enfermo" - le explicó su prima.

"¿Qué tiene?" - quiso saber Darien.

"La Srta. Flora me dijo que tía Amber vino y le contó que Andrew tiene dolor en las amígdalas, es probable que lo operen para jueves, por lo mismo Diana no vino a clases, está muy preocupada por su hermano" - le comentó con pesar.

Los hijos de Sofia y Hugo se miraron con preocupación, a pesar de todo querían a su primo, habían aprendido a llevarse bien con él y al mismo tiempo él los trataba como familia y amigos.

"Tal vez podamos ir a visitarlo" - mencionó Leah a lo cual su prima y su hermano estuvieron de acuerdo.

"¡Niños, vengan, las clases van a comenzar!" - les llamó la Srta. Fauna.

Y con eso entraron a la escuela para tomar las clases que les tocaban en esa hora.

Mientras que en el castillo de Enchancia, Sofia tomaba el té con su hermana Amber, sin saber que eran observadas por una figura oculta entre los grandes jardines del palacio, la misma de la playa.

"Oh, Amber eso es terrible, espero que Andrew se recupere pronto" - hablo la reina de Enchancia con pesar.

"Si, Sofia, mi probé bebe le duele tanto la garganta, el doctor nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos pero me duele verlo así, casi no puede hablar sin que le duela" - hablo con suma tristeza la reina de Satin - "Mi pequeña Diana no quiso ir a la escuela ya que no quería separarse de su hermano"

"No te preocupes Amber todo saldrá bien, pronto operarán a Andrew y con un tiempo de reposo estará como nuevo" - le animó su hermana menor con un pequeño abrazo.

"Gracias Sofia, ¿sabes? cuando le dijeron a Andrew que podía comer todo el helado que quisiera después de la operación se emociono" - rieron al imaginar al niño feliz de comer todo el helado que quisiera.

"Lo ves, Andrew es fuerte y podrá con esta difícil operación" - le comentó contenta de verla más animada.

En ese momento apareció Hugo acompañado de su amigo Frederick y la sombra sonrío al clavar su mirada en él.

"Frederick, hola, ¿Jade vino contigo?" - le preguntó la oji azul.

"Hola Sofia, no, Jade salió de compras con mi mamá, me alegra que ya no discutan y puedan convivir más tiempo juntas" - contó el rey de Galdiz al recordar lo difícil que era la convivencia entre su madre y su esposa pero con el tiempo habían logrado llevarse mejor.

"Jade puede tener un fuerte temperamento pero es leal, divertida y dulce" - comentó Sofia.

"Lo sé pero mi mamá es demasiado obstinada y ya saben que no le gustó mucho cuando me case con Jade, si mi padre no me hubiera apoyado y ayudado a convencerla no sé si hubiera podido lograrlo" - explicó recordando los hechos antes de su boda.

"Eso sin contar al padre de Jade, ese sí es un suegro duro" - comentó la reina rubia con un poco de diversión.

Todos rieron ante el recuerdo del pobre Frederick intentando completar todas las pruebas que el padre de Jade le había impuesto para así aceptarlo como yerno.

"Precisamente estuvo este fin de semana para ver a Jade y a Nina" - contó al pensar en su hija.

Nina era la hija de Jade y Frederick, muy parecida a su madre en todos los aspectos pero con el color de cabello de su papá.

"Sofia, tengo que irme mañana para la nueva cumbre de todos los reinos por lo que se celebrará este año en Wei-Ling" - informó Hugo con tristeza al mostrarle la invitación a su esposa.

"¿Tan pronto?" - Sofia estaba triste no podría ver a sus esposo en tres días y eso ya era mucho tiempo para ella y sus hijos.

Hugo le sonrió tiernamente y colocó sus manos en su cintura.

"Sofia, no estés triste, solo serán tres días mi hermosa reina" - ella lo miró con tristeza y él la pega más él para luego besarla con pasión y amor.

Al terminar se acurrucó en su pecho mientras él la abrazaba cariñosamente para ambos era muy difícil estar separados.

"Ustedes sí que son un par de tortolitos" - río divertido el rey de Galdiz.

"¿Verdad que si?, son como una historia de novela" - mencionó muy romántica la hermana mayor de Sofia.

La chica que estaba entre las sombras apretaba los puños de la rabia y celos, su mirada llena de odio y rencor cayó en Sofia como si quisiera fulminarla con solo verla.

"Disfrútalo, disfrútalo muy bien querida Sofia, ya que pronto lo tendré para mí" - masculló con odio y esa sonrisa mezquina.

Esa noche en la cena Hugo había aprovechado para comunicarles a sus hijos la noticia, esta vez solo Baileywick iría con él, puesto que Cedric estaba en el funeral de uno de sus amigos de la escuela de brujos.

Leah se sentía inquieta, no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento de la partida de su papá a esa reunión, sin embargo, no quiso alarmar a su familia ya que podría estar equivocada.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo para que Hugo y Baileywick se fueran, el peli negro terminaba de colocar la ropa que necesitaría para los tres días que estaría fuera, de repente sintió un par de brazos que lo abrazan desde atrás y no necesito voltearse para ver de quién se trataba.

"Prométeme que regresaras pronto" - le pidió su mujer abrazándolo con fuerza, todavía con su camisón de dormir.

"Mi Sofia" - romántico y enternecido se volteó para acariciar su rostro y besarla para luego besar su cuello con pasión y la reina sentía que podía morir en sus brazos - "Estaré bien te lo prometo, no te angusties" - le dijo con amor al unir su rostro con el de ella para luego susurrarle en el odio de forma traviesa - "Y cuando regrese seremos tú y yo solos la noche entera"

La pobre de Sofia estaba más roja que un tomate, ante las palabras de su amado esposo, a Hugo le pareció tan adorable y divertido ver a su hermosa mujer roja por su insinuación.

"¡Hugo!" - le reprochó con un lindo puchero,

La abrazo fuertemente y ella le correspondió igual - "Te extrañare mucho"

"Y yo a ti" - respondió sin soltarlo y con la voz quebrada.

Unos minutos después Sofia se arregló para que pudieran bajar a despedirse.

"Leah, se una buena niña y hazle caso a tu mamá, ¿ok?, cuídate mi pequeña princesa" - le dijo con una sonrisa a su hija, aún podía recordar cómo había sido su nacimiento y no dejaba de agradecer el tenerla.

"Te quiero papi, regresa pronto" - lo abrazo con tristeza, no quería que se fuera pero tenía hacerlo, era un deber que su padre como rey debía cumplir, sin embargo ese sentimiento de que algo malo podría pasarle seguía en ella pero no había manera de saber si era verdad o solo una falsa alarma por lo que no dijo nada.

"Darien, cuida de tu mamá y de tu hermana" - le pidió a su pequeño hijo.

"Si papá" - Darien también estaba triste.

Sonrió con ternura y orgullo mientras le revolvía el cabello, su pequeño hijo siempre le recordaba a él, a ambos los quería por igual, por ellos y Sofia daría su vida

Finalmente se levanto para acercarse a su mujer, la cual tenía lágrimas en los ojos y besarla como si no hubiera mañana - "Te amo"

"Ten cuidado, por favor" - le pidió secando sus lágrimas para no hacerlo sentir mal.

"Lo tendré, hasta luego, te escribiré al llegar" - antes de montarse en el carruaje mira por última vez a su familia y sonrío feliz de verla unida y lo mejor era que solo debía estar lejos de ellos tres días, se monto y el carruaje corrió y finalmente voló.

"Bueno, niños deben ir a la escuela ahora, ¿ya terminaron de alistar todos sus útiles de hoy?" - les pregunto, tratando de despejar su mente.

"Si mamá, vamos por ellos y nos vamos" - respondió Leah por los dos y así se fueron ambos niños a sus habitaciones para buscar sus morrales.

Sofia estaba a punto de regresar cuando escucho algo moverse entre los árboles, se detuvo y se volvió a mirar por todos lados para ver si algo o alguien estaban allí pero Violet había pedido su atención así que entro.

El día estuvo pasando y ya era medio día, pronto llegaría la tarde, el carruaje volaba por sobre el bosque para llegar a Wei-Ling pero algo extraño sucedió.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" - preguntó Hugo al sentir que algo le había disparado al carruaje.

"¡No lo sé pero debe venir de afuera!" - respondió un Baileywick asustado.

"¡Majestad le dieron a ambas alas traseras debemos aterrizar de emergencia!" - le informó el cochero alarmado.

"¡Hazlo, por favor!" - le pido mientras ayudaba a Baileywick a volver a sentarse en el asiento.

El cochero hizo todo lo que pudo para aterrizar sin complicaciones pero aunque le costó un poco pudo llegar a tierra sin ningún daño para todos, aunque no por mucho.

Hugo y Baileywick salieron del carruaje para tomar aire y pasar el susto pero la misma sombra encapuchada de antes los atacó, golpeando a Baileywick en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡Baileywick!, ¿quién eres?" - le preguntó a la encapuchada.

"No creo que eso importe ahora, ven conmigo por las buenas o me veré obligada a usar la fuerza" - le amenazó con una energía que empeñaba de su mano.

Hugo intento usar su encantalete de protector pero el cochero se puso en frente suyo para protegerlo.

"¡Fuero de mi camino insecto!" - le gritó al antes de levantarlos por los aires y lanzarlo con dureza al piso dejando igual que Baileywick - "Ahora somos solo tú yo, ríndete, no tienes oportunidad de vencerme"

"Eso crees" - con un movimiento liberó su lazo mágico de su encantalete pero antes de llegar a la mujer este se paralizó y cayó al suelo como si nada.

"Ya te lo dije, ven por las buenas o será por las malas" - Hugo no se rindió e intentó atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo pero la mujer era muy hábil y cada golpe lo esquivaba muy bien, en un momento desapareció para luego aparecer detrás de él y inyectarle en el cuello algo que lo dejo inmóvil para después comenzar a perder el conocimiento.

"¿Qué...que...hiciste?" - preguntó tratando de luchar contra su mareo.

"Es solo un veneno adormecedor, dormirás por un rato" - le dijo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos con suavidad.

"¿Quién...eres?" - le preguntó ya casi sin poder mantenerse despierto.

"Bueno, si tanto quieres saber" - se levantó la capucha para que viera su rosto y Hugo no podía creerlo, ella era...era...

"¿So...Sofia?" - fue lo último que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento por completo.

Sonrió satisfecha mientras acariciaba su rosto - "Hugo, por fin, por fin eres todo mío y nada ni nadie nos va poder separar"

Al mismo tiempo en el castillo Sofia estaba ocupada con algunos papeles cuando de repente sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo pero también era como un frío helado que la recorrió y lo primero que vino a su mente fue la imagen de Hugo.

"¡Hugo!" - tenía un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que su marido estaba en peligro pero no sabía que era.

Sin perder tiempo corrió en busca de la guardia real para buscar el carruaje en que salió sin saber que su hija había tenido la misma percepción en la escuela.

"Leah ¿qué sucede?, ¿estás bien?, te ves pálida" - le decía su prima Sol sosteniéndola preocupada ya que la niña casi se desmaya.

"Es que, mi papá, pude sentir que me llamaba, a mí madre, mi hermano y a mí, ¡mi papá, mi papá está en peligro Sol!, yo..." - no pudo continuar ya que se desmayó dejando a todos los presentes asustados.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, princesa Leah despierte!, debemos llevarla a la enfermería" - con su varita la hizo le votar para llevarla y Sol las siguió para estar al pendiente de su prima y además tenía que avisarle a Darien pero no entendía porque Leah decía que su padre estaba en peligro.

"Pero cálmate Sofia, quizás sea solo una falsa alarma, ya sabes que aquí hay muchas corrientes de viento" - le aseguro su hermana Amber tratando de calmarla, la reina de Satin había ido ya que Violet le había comunidad que su hermana estaba muy alterada y preocupada.

"Debo escribirle a Jin por si lo vio" - pensó en voz alta sin ponerle atención a su hermana mientras caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa y angustiada -"¡Oh, Amber, es lo mismo que me pasó cuando Rodrigo lo tenía cautivo!"

"Pero ese hombre está muy lejos y no hay manera de que Hugo este en peligro" - le dijo para que dejara de estresarse al tiempo que les servían un poco de té.

"¡Reina Sofía!" - escucharon gritar la voz de Baileywick.

"¡Baileywick!" - gritó al ver a su fiel mayordomo casi sin poder caminar por lo que un guardia lo ayudaba - "¿Qué te pasó?, ¿dónde está Hugo?" - preguntó al ver que solo llegaban con él y su cochero.

"Su majestad nos atacaron y...se llevaron al rey" - contó con pena al sentir decepción de sí mismo al pensar que no pudo proteger a su rey.

"¡¿Qué?, pero ¿quién, quién los atacó?!" - preguntó desesperada, no podía creer que de nuevo Hugo era secuestrado.

"No lo sabemos, estaba cubierta por una capucha" - hablo el cochero igual que el mayordomo.

"Mi reina, encontramos esto cerca del carruaje" - le dijo uno de los guardias mostrándole un sobre con su nombre en el.

Lo tomo rápidamente y comenzó a leerlo pero sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas y una sensación de rabia se instalo en ella, era una nota de su copia malvada, Sofia la peor.

 _Hola querida Sofia, solo te escribo para informarte que ahora Hugo me pertenece, pero aún debo hacer algo muy importante, ¡eliminarte!, tú y yo no podemos existir en un mismo mundo, solo una puede estar con él y esa seré yo, ven a mi guarida y enfréntame, sé que Hugo estará muy feliz de que yo sea su nueva esposa, tú y yo somos iguales, sé que no necesito decirte dónde estoy para que me encuentres y por cierto, más te vale que ninguno de tus mocosos venga contigo o me desharé de ellos._

 _Atentamente, Sofia la Peor._

Sofia arrugo el papel con las manos, esa mujer se volvía meter en su vida y ahora estaba obsesionada con su esposo, debía enfrentarla para salvarlo, es cierto, ella podía sentir el poder de su copia malvada y seguirlo para llegar a su guarida pero no quería dejar a sus hijos sin protección.

De repente apareció frente a ella una nota con el sello de la academia real y decía que era urgente, asustada lo abrió y casi se muere al leerla.

Le avisaban que Leah se había desmayado en medio de la hora del almuerzo y que fuera a verla de inmediato.

Sin darle explicaciones a su hermana salió corriendo y exigiendo que le preparan un carruaje para ir a la academia real, ya tenía suficiente de Sofia la peor, tan pronto sus hijos estuvieran a salvo la buscaría para detenerla.

"¡Sofia, espera!" - le gritó su hermana pero era inútil ya estaba decidida.

Se montó en el carruaje y despego rumbo a la academia, al llegar corrió por todos los pasillos directo a la enfermería.

"¡Reina Sofia!" - le llamó el hada de verde.

"¡Srta. Fauna, mis hijos...!" - estaba aterrada de que esto fuera otra obra de Sofia la peor.

"Sofia, cálmate cariño, estás temblando" - le dijo con aprecio el hada de azul, ella no tenía problema en llamar a sus viejos estudiantes por sus nombres y estos no se molestaban por ello.

"¡Tía Sofia!" - era la voz de su sobrina Sol.

"Sol, Sol, dime que le pasó Leah" - le preguntó tratando de guardar la calma.

"Estábamos en el parque después de comer y de repente grito y comenzó a sentirse mal y no dejaba de decirme que tío Hugo estaba en peligro. Tía ¿qué está pasando?" - quiso saber, si en algo podía ayudar a sus tíos y sus primos no dudaría en hacerlo, sus primos eran como sus hermanos y siempre los cuidaría de todo peligro.

Sofia observó a la hija de James y Vivian, en su mirada se veía el deseo de ayudar a su familia, sonrío, no tenía caso preocupar a la pequeña por lo que respiro profundo.

"No te preocupes, arreglare esto, Leah, Darien y tu tío Hugo estarán bien, por favor Srta. Primavera, ¿podría enviarle una nota a mi cuñada Vivian?, necesito que venga por Sol y se lleve a Darien y a Leah con ella por un tiempo" - pidió con una mirada de súplica.

"Por supuesto querida" - y así Primavera fue a la dirección a crear la nota para Vivian.

Mientras tanto ella fue a la enfermería a ver a su hija y para su sorpresa su hijo estaba allí también.

"Darien" - lo nombró para que la viera.

El pequeño corrió con una cara de angustia y se abrazó a su madre con miedo - "Mamá, algo le pasó a Leah, le pregunte a Sol pero no me quiere decir la verdad, porque sé que me está escondiendo algo, dime la verdad mamá, por favor" - le rogó con lágrimas.

"Oh, mi niño, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, recuerda lo que dijo tu papá, tú eres el hombre de la casa cuando él no está y debes cuidar de tu hermana y de mí y yo sé que puedes, no llores, todo se arreglará" - le acarició la cabeza con amor.

"¿Mamá?" - fue la vos de Leah llamándola.

La niña por fin había despertado y miraba su madre y a su hermano desconcertada.

"Hija, ¿estás bien?" - le abrazó alegrada de verla despierta.

"Si, pero papá puede estar en peligro, es muy extraño, pude sentir que me llamaba pero era débil, que nos llamaba a los tres pero después se fue" - hablo sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

Sofia no entendía como Leah pudo sentir lo mismo que ella, bueno, era hija de Hugo y tenía el amuleto, si, era probable que el amuleto le haya permitido sentirlo.

"Papá está teniendo algunos problemas en Wei-Ling y me pidió que le llevará algunas cosas pero luego vendré, ahora se quedarán con su tía Vivian y su prima Sol hasta que regrese, ¿entendido?" - respondió tratando de ser convincente, conocía a su hija y sabía que si se enteraba de la verdad no dejaría que fuera sin ella.

Leah y Darien no estaban muy convencidos pero cuando iban a pedirle más a su madre fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de su tía Amber con su prima Sol.

"Sofia, vi la nota, yo..." - su hermana la mando a callar con una mirada - "Oh, bueno, quise decir que cuidaré de tus hijos hasta vuelvas"

Sofia suspiró y negó con la cabeza, su hermana a veces no sabía cuando guardar silencio.

Leah y Darien fueron a buscar sus útiles junto con Sol para después irse con sus tías, Vivian ya estaba afuera en la entrada de la academia.

"¡¿Cómo?!, ¿una copia malvada tuya tiene a Hugo y quiere que la enfrentes y amenazó a tus hijos?" - le preguntó una Vivian anonadada.

"Esa mujer es una loca, ¿cómo regreso?, creí que Cedric la había eliminado" - le preguntó a su hermana ya que ella no sabía de los hechos con el malvado Diago.

"Regreso y más poderosa pero luego les contare el cómo, ahora necesito que me prometan que cuidarán de mis hijos hasta que pueda salvar a Hugo y si algo me pasa Hugo se quedara con ellos y no permitan que ella se les acerque" - rogó pensando en la otra posibilidad, que Sofia la peor acabará con ella.

"¡No, Sofia!, no digas eso, yo sé que tú podrás derrotar a esa loca descarada, copia barata tuya" - le animó con una sonrisa Amber.

"Cierto y confía en nosotros, cuidaremos de Leah y Darien como si fueran nuestros hijos" - ella les agradeció con una sonrisa algo triste.

"Gracias chicas, regresaré al castillo de Enchancia para prepararme, deséenme suerte" - así salió en el carruaje de regreso a Enchancia mientras que Leah, Darien y Sol salían ya listos para partir.

"¿Y mamá?" - preguntó Leah a sus tías.

"Ya se fue al castillo para preparar su equipaje para el viaje y llevarle a su padre sus cosas" - les respondió su tía Amber

"Y mientras ustedes estarán con nosotros, vamos niños el carruaje espera" - les hablo Vivian con alegría tratando de ocultar su preocupación por su amiga.

"No te preocupes Leah, seguro que tu padre está bien y tú mamá vendrá pronto, ¿sabes?, podríamos hacer una piyamada y Darien también podría estar en ella a pesar de ser niño" - le animó tratando de que sus primos recuperen los ánimos.

"Gracias Sol pero sinceramente no me siento con el ánimo de una piyamada" - le dijo con tristeza.

Sus tías se miraron con angustia, esperaban que todo saliera bien y ver a Hugo y Sofia ilesos y junto a sus niños otras ves.

En una cabaña abandonada en el bosque, Sofia la peor esperaba la llegada de la verdadera Sofia.

"Más le vale venir o si no tendré que desquitarme con uno de sus pequeños bebes" - reía a carcajadas.

Tenía a Hugo amarrado con ambas manos hacia arriba y los pies hacia abajo.

Se acerco y acaricio el atractivo rostro masculino con delicadeza, pasando su pulgar por los labios y para luego tocar el pecho firme de Hugo y usar su nariz para olfatear su cuello - "Vueles tan delicioso, cuando al fin termine con Sofia podré divertirme contigo"

En ese momento Hugo comenzó a despertar y su vista se fue aclarando poco a poco - "¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde estoy?, Sofia, ¿eres tú?" - preguntó muy desconcertado.

"Oh, querido, te equivocas, yo no soy Sofia, soy Sofia la peor" - río con maldad.

"No es posible, ¿tú de nuevo?, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?" - le preguntó molesto.

"Lo que quiero de ti es muy simple Hugo" - le dijo acercándose para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo pero él apartó la mirada pero lejos de molestarle a ella le agradó - "Quiero que me ames, que seas mío para siempre, solo mío"

"Eso nunca pasara, amo a Sofia" - le respondió enojado.

"Pero en si yo soy Sofia, una parte de ella y la mejor debo añadir pero prácticamente soy ella" - razonó haciéndose la ofendida.

"Tú no eres ella, eres solo una copia mal hecha de ella" - le refutó con desprecio.

"Oh, no te preocupes porque en unas horas yo seré la única Sofia" - respondió confiada.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" - cuestionó alarmado.

"Pronto estará aquí y serás el espectador de cómo eliminó a Sofia para siempre y luego seremos solo tú y yo mi amor" - intento besarlo de nuevo pero no pudo ya que de nuevo el volteo la cara pero ella se aprovechó le dio un beso en la mejilla - "Esto será maravilloso, cuando Sofia ya no exista nos casaremos y seré la reina de Enchancia"

Hugo busco su encantalete pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

"¿Buscabas esto?" - de entre sus ropas saco el encantalete, dejando a un Hugo asombrado pero no en el buen sentido - "¿Creíste que no estaba enterada de los protectores?, no tienes nada que te ayude a salir de aquí, use el mismo hechizo que Rodrigo uso para atraparte, así que tú magia es inútil, ya te lo dije, eres mío para siempre"

Hugo apretó los puños de la rabia y la frustración y pedía porque Sofia no fuera ya que así no estaría en peligro.

En el castillo de Enchancia Sofia terminaba de preparar lo que necesitaría para salvar a su esposo y aunque la guardia real quería acompañarla, ella desistió de ello y les dijo que nadie la siguiera.

"Bien, estoy lista, Hugo, voy a salvarte" - busco a Minimus en las caballerizas y aunque ya no podía entenderle sabía que podía confiar en él - "Gracias amigo, vamos, debemos buscar a Hugo, ¡ya!"

De esta forma Minimus despegó siendo guiado por la magia de Sofia.


	3. Chapter 3 - El Corazón de Sofia

**Capítulo 3 - El Corazón de Sofia**

* * *

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece**

* * *

Ya era de noche y en el castillo de Zumaria, era la hora de la cena y puesto a que James estaba en la reunión de todos los reyes, no estaba para saber lo que pasaba, además que Sofia había pedido que no le dijeran nada. Amber se retiró a su castillo y regresaría a la mañana siguiente, pues sus hijos estaban al cuidado de su suegra porque Desmond estaba fuera, gracias a la misma razón por lo que debía volver, pero le pidió a Vivian que tan pronto haya noticias de Sofia y Hugo le avisara.

"Mi reina, los cuartos de huéspedes para sus sobrinos están listos" - hablo con respeto el mayordomo del castillo de Zumaria.

"Gracias (nombre del mayordomo)" - le agradeció amablemente la reina Vivian.

Hizo una reverencia y se retiró, mientras que Vivian observó a los hijos de su cuñada, estaban tristes, no tenían ánimos de comer y esto afecta a también a su hija ya que estaba preocupada por ellos y ella también, esperaba ver a Hugo y Sofia regresando juntos por la puerta pero no sabía cuánto le tomaría a Sofia encontrar a Hugo y rescatarlo, además que según le contó Amber, Sofia la Peor era mala y traicionera, todo lo diferente a la Sofia original por lo cual sabía que esta enemiga no era cosa de juego.

Malvada y despiada, tanto como para amenazar a los hijos del hombre que supuestamente ama, eso no era amor, era obsesión, por eso ellos debían estar con ella para protegerlos del peligro y cumpliría con ello.

"¡Leah, Darien!, ¿quieren jugar con Crackel y Rex en el jardín encantado del castillo?" - les trato de ánimo su hija.

"Esta bien" - respondió Leah para no hacer sentir mal a su prima, su hermano y ella no eran tontos, sabían que algo debe de haberle pasado a su padre como para que su mamá tuviera esa semblanza triste en su rosto, pero no quería arruinar el esfuerzo de su tía Vivian y su prima Sol para distraerlos por lo que intento no pensar en ello y jugar con Crackel y Rex.

"Sol, recuerda que solo pueden estar un rato afuera y luego deben irse a dormir, ¿ok?" - le informó Vivian

"Si mamá" - alegremente se llevó a su prima de la mano y Darien las siguió - "¡Crackel, Rex!"

Ambos animales aparecieron al llamado de la hija de sus dueños.

"¡Jugar, jugar, jugar!" - decía Rex muy emocionado, a pesar de tener más edad aún era bueno jugando.

"¡Hola Sol, Leah y Darien!" - saludo alegremente la dragona azul.

"¡Oye Rex, busca el palo!" - le lanzó un palo al perro de su padre y este corrió emocionado a buscar donde cayó el palo.

Crackel se muy contenta se lanzó a los brazos de Leah para abrazarla.

"Hola Leah, ¿vino Clover?" - sabía que así como Sofia, Leah podía entenderla por el amuleto.

"Lo siento Crackel pero Clover no vino ya que vinimos de improviso, no sabíamos que vendríamos a quedarnos pero la próxima lo traeré" - le respondió con paciencia y cariño para luego volver a su mirada triste.

"¿Qué sucede?, te veo muy triste" - le preguntó preocupada.

"Mi mamá y mi papá, puede sentir que algo malo le paso a mi papá, me llamaba pero mamá no me quiere decir la verdad, sé que quiere cuidar de mi hermano y de mi pero yo quiero ayudar a buscar a mi papá, lo extraño" - le hablo con tristeza, mientras veía a su prima y a su hermano jugar con Rex.

"Tú mamá los quiere mucho y solos quiere protegerlos, no estés triste, estoy segura de que pronto regresarán" - conocía a Sofia y sabía que la joven madre no se rendiría hasta encontrar a su esposo y unir a su familia otra vez.

"Es verdad, pero espero que mis padres estén bien" - respondió mirando hacia el cielo como una plegaria a Dios.

Mientras tanto Sofia seguía el rastro del poder de su copia malvada, afortunadamente estaba en el mismo bosque de Enchancia pero lo que la reina no sabía es que el camino estaba lleno de trampas difíciles que debía pasar.

Aterrizo a Minimus y decidió seguir caminando sola, todo parecía tranquilo pero ella estaba alerta, de repente se encontró con un espejo en medio del sendero.

"¿Un espejo?, ¿qué hace aquí?" - cuestionó extrañada de ver un objeto así en un bosque.

El espejo era de cuerpo completo por lo que podía ver su figura completa, nada parecía estar fuera de sí pero de pronto su rosto en el espejo se mostró enojado.

"¡¿Qué?!" - pronunció asombrada, era como si estuviera viva.

En un segundo rápido la imagen saco los brazos del espejo, atravesándolo y la tomo de los brazos para luego introducirla en él.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos y moverse libremente pudo ver que todo estaba lleno de neblina, por lo era algo difícil ver a dónde iba.

"No puedo ver bien, ¿qué era esa cosa?" - se preguntó al recodar como la imagen salió del espejo y la arrastró a ese lugar a través del mismo.

De repente vio la figura de Hugo pasar cerca de ella - "¿Hugo?" - se pregunto asombrada - "¡Hugo, Hugo, estoy aquí, Hugo!" - le llamo sin embargo él siguió caminando como si no la escuchara - "No puede ser, ¡Hugo!"

De repente él desapareció y una risa malvada se escuchó, al mirar a sus pies puedo ver su reflejo con una mirada de enojo y maldad.

"¿No lo recuerdas?, tú lo abandonaste" - le hablo con desprecio su imagen.

"¡¿Qué?, eso no es verdad!" - le reprochó asustada.

"¿Y quién lo dice?, después de todo Hugo está atrapado por tu culpa" - le recriminó de nuevo su reflejo.

"¡No, no es cierto!" - intentó salir pero unas lianas la amarraron para contenerla.

"Eres una vil mentirosa, no eres real" - volvió a insultarla.

"¡No, auxilio!" - intento liberarse pero las lianas eran más fuertes.

"Tú no eres especial, tú magia es solo una ilusión, no eres nadie" - le dijo de nuevo aquella imagen suya.

"¡No, esto no puedo ser así, hay algo importante que debo hacer pero no recuerdo, Hugo!" - siguió intentando pero las líneas se hacía más apretadas.

"Hugo no es nadie, olvida todo, a todos, olvida a Hugo" - hablo siniestramente la voz del reflejo.

Sin poder evitarlo quedó flotando boca arriba en medio de aquel vacío, con los ojos cerrados - "¡No, no puedo hacer eso, que alguien me ayude...Hugo!" - gritó en su mente con angustia.

"Olvida todo, tú magia, tus amigos, tu familia, tus hijos, a Hugo, descansa...para siempre" - exclamó triunfante la malvada voz.

Parecía que todo estaba perdido, que se quedaría allí suspendida e inconsciente para siempre pero en un segundo una luz blanca la rodeo y la despertó.

"¡No!, ¡tú eres Sofia la peor, quieres confundirme, quieres hacer que olvide mi vida para quedarte con ella, con mi esposo!" - le respondió enojada.

"Puede que sí, puede que no pero nunca saldrás de aquí, Hugo y tú jamás se volverán a ver" - se carcajeó con malicia la otra.

"En eso te equivocas, no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya" - se concentró y uso su magia para hacer estallar ese espacio en blanco y de nuevo se encontró en el bosque.

Mientras que en la cabaña abandonada Sofia la peor rugía de la rabia - "¡Maldición, pudo romper el mundo del espejismo!"

"Sofia, así se hace" - pronunció Hugo, muy orgulloso de su esposa.

Regresando al castillo de Zumaria Leah estaba durmiendo o al menos eso trataba, no podía conciliar el sueño, sus padres estaban en peligro, ella podía sentirlo, no sabía cómo pero podía hacerlo, no aguanto más y fue a ver si podía dormir con su hermano.

Mientras iba caminando por el pasillo escucho ruidos y oyó la voz de su tía Vivian por lo que se escondió para que no la vieran.

"Reina Vivian, estoy preocupado por mis reyes, la reina Sofia me dio órdenes explícitas de no seguirla y dejar que ella se encargará pero mi deber es la protección de la familia real" - hablo con preocupación el capitán de la guardia real de Enchancia, Sofia le había avisado para que en caso de que Hugo y ella no regresarán, protegieran a sus hijos y a la familia de Vivian.

"Yo también comisario, esa copia malvada de Sofia no tiene escrúpulos, es capaz de dañar a Leah y a Darien solo para que Hugo sea suyo para siempre, espero que Sofia lo encuentre pronto y pueda vencerla" - respondió con pesar la reina de Zumaria.

Leah se quedo asombra, no lo podía creer, Sofia la peor había vuelto y ahora iba tras su padre y amenazó a su mamá con hacerles daño a Darien y a ella, ahora entendía porque su mamá los mando a quedarse con su tía, quería protegerlos pero siendo como era no iba a dejar que a sus padres les pasara algo.

Así que busco sus cosas y se fue a buscar a aquella copia mal hecha de su mamá pero no contaba con que sería encontrada por su hermano.

"Leah, ¿qué haces?" - le preguntó aún soñoliento.

"Darien, bueno, yo...hermanito debo ir con mamá y papá, están en peligro" - al principio no quería angustiarlo pero debía decirle la verdad.

"Quiero ir contigo" - hablo con decisión Darien.

"No, quédate, regresaré con mama y papá te lo prometo" - le pidió, sabía que su hermano solo queria cuidar de su familia pero ella no quería que le hicieran daño.

"Está bien pero por favor cuídate" - le sonrió y salió por la puerta de atrás.

"Desearía saber dónde está mi mamá" - pidió y de repente su amuleto brilló con una luz rosa para enviarla a Enchancia y luego siguió la luz del mágico amuleto, lo más seguro era que la estaba ayudando, sin embargo tenía una duda, ¿qué aria al llegar donde tenían a su padre?, ¿cómo salvaría a sus padres?

"Princesa Leah" - se escucho la voz de una mujer detrás de ella.

Al voltearse quedó impresionada al ver a Mulan con su armadura de guerrera.

"¿Mulan?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" - preguntó sin poder creerlo.

"Tú amuleto me ha llamado y me dijo que necesitas ayuda, ¿Por qué esa cara de angustia?" - le preguntó con cariño.

"Mi padre fue secuestrado por una mujer que es una copia de mi mamá pero malvada y ahora mi madre está buscando a papá y yo la estoy siguiendo porque quiero ayudarles pero no sé que hacer para ayudarlos" - le cometo con tristeza.

"Leah, no tengas miedo, cuando se quiere se puede, ten confianza en ti y en tu familia y estoy segura de que sabrás qué hacer" - le hablo con amabilidad.

"No se Mulan, a veces creo que soy solo una carga para mi mamá" - respondió con pena.

"No digas eso, tu mamá te quiere y solo quiere lo mejor para ti, quiere protegerte, yo también pensaba así cuando mi padre me pedía ser una mejor mujer, cuando lo llamaron para ir a la guerra temí por su vida, estaba enfermo de su pierna y no podía luchar, así que me disfrace de hombre y fui en su lugar, me descubrieron y creí que todo estaba perdido pero aún así no me rendí y salve a China y mi padre estaba muy orgulloso de mí pero ¿sabes que fue lo mejor?, descubrí que ya lo estaba, solo tenía que creer en mí misma" - le contó con algo de nostalgia.

"Tienes razón, gracias Mulan" - le agradeció.

"Ahora ve, tus padres te necesitan" - la niña asintió y corrió siguiendo la luz de su amuleto.

De nuevo en el bosque, Sofia seguía caminado por el sendero pero ahora estaba más alerta, debía imaginar que no se la podría fácil.

Una risa estruendosa se escucho cerca de ella y al mirar arriba se encontró con una mujer casi parecida a ella, si no fuera por su raro maquillaje blanco, una máscara negra parecida a la de un murciélago y su cabello era mucho más largo que el suyo, además que tenía un traje parecido al de una espía y una capucha larga.

"Jajajaja..." - se rió con sorna la chica extraña.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" - le preguntó con firmeza.

"Soy tu némesis" - la chica uso su poder para cubrir el espacio en donde estaba con imágenes de su rostro en rosa pero que se asemejaba a muchos discos girando.

"¡¿Dónde te escondes?!" - le preguntó con desafío.

"¿En serio crees que tu esposo te ama?" - cuestiono con malicia la otra.

En eso apareció Hugo pero su cara no parecía de gusto.

"¡Hugo!" - lo abrazo feliz de verlo pero la separó de él y la miro con odio - "¿qué sucede?, ¿Por qué me ves así?"

"Yo no te amo" - respondió frío y despectivo.

"¿Qué?" - se separó aterrada.

"¡Nunca te he amado, nunca me has dado mi lugar como esposo y estás con otros hombres, eres una mentirosa!" - hablo con molestia y repulsión al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo bruscamente.

"Hugo, ¿qué te sucede?, este no eres tú" - le respondió enfrentándolo.

"Si soy y es por eso que me gusta más tu copia maligna, adiós" - le gritó para luego desaparecer.

"No, esto no puede estar pasando, ¡no!, tiene que ser una pesadilla" - gritó desesperada por salir de allí y de nuevo se oyó aquella risa desagradable.

"¿Y qué hay de tus hermanos?, ¿ellos en realidad te quieren?" - preguntó igual que antes.

James y Amber aparecieron de repente, como lo había hecho Hugo y tenían el mismo semblante de enojo.

"James, Amber" - se mostró sorprendida de verlos allí también.

"Sofia, estamos artos de ti, por tu culpa no pude ser la reina de Enchancia, yo era la mayor, la que merecía ese título, no una aldea como tú" - hablo con desprecio Amber.

"Y se supone que yo sería el rey pero tú tuviste que casarte con Hugo y él se quedó con mi puesto, eres una tonta, dejaste que un extraño fuera el rey de tu reino, solo querías quedarte con la corona, ladrona" - reclamo del mismo modo James.

"Pero...chicos...yo nunca he querido robarles su lugar, solo quería ser su hermana, ser una familia" - se trató de defender.

"¡LADRONA, LADRONA, LADRONA...!" - repitieron una y otra vez con odio y felices de hacerle daño.

"¡No, déjenme en paz!" - gritó desesperada.

En la cabaña abandonada Sofia la peor estaba contenta.

"Pobre Sofia atrapada en un mundo de pesadillas, en sus miedos más grandes, está sufriendo tanto, se quedara atrapada para siempre y tú serás mío, solo mío" - río con gusto la malvada copia de Sofia.

"Sofia, amor mío, no te dejen engañar, nada de eso es real, son solo mentiras, tú copia maléfica quiere destrozar tu mente y tu corazón, sé que puedes lograrlo, eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, sé que puedes vencerla" - pidió Hugo, muy angustiado por la vida de su esposa.

Al mismo tiempo Leah estaba en el bosque de Enchancia, seguía las indicaciones de su amuleto, estaba oscuro pero ella no se detendría. En un segundo escucho la voz de su madre gritar.

"Esa es...mamá" - la joya brilló con más intensidad y alumbró en donde estaba su madre, parecía sufriendo.

"Nadie te quiere, ni siquiera tus hijos" - contó con malicia su némesis.

Y entonces Darien y Leah aparecieron y del mismo modo y con la misma expresión.

"Eres una mala madre, le diste a mí hermana una joya mágica y a mí nada, siempre la prefieres a ella sobre mí, ella es la especial y yo nos soy nadie" - le reprochó con odio su hijo.

"¡No, eso no es cierto mi pequeño, yo te amo, al igual que a tu hermana, a los dos los amo por igual!" - respondió asustada de escuchar a su hijo tratarla así.

"Nunca me has querido, siempre quieres que sea la princesa perfecta, nunca piensas en mí, Darien es tu favorito y yo soy una tonta, te odio mamá, te odio" - le hablo igual de molesta que Darien.

"¡Por favor, basta, mi hija nunca me hablaría así!" - rogó con miedo, no quería seguir escuchando a sus hijos tratarla así.

Su némesis río victoriosa, Sofia estaba sufriendo y ya no podía más pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado.

"¡Mamá, mamá despierta, mamá! - era la voz de Leah.

"¡¿Qué?!" - gritó enojada la némesis.

"¡Mamá, estoy aquí, soy yo, Leah!" - le hablo su hija tratando de liberarla del hechizo.

"Un momento...esa voz es... ¡Leah!" - aquel gran brote de magia se liberó de ella eliminado a su némesis - "¡Nunca podrás engañarme, Hugo, mis hijos, mi familia, todos confían en mí y no los defraudare, mi amor por ellos es más fuerte que tus mentiras!" - de sus ojos se podía ver el fuego del amor por los suyos que vivía en su corazón y después solo pudo oír los gritos de su némesis al desaparecer y regresar a ella, ya que solo era una proyección de sus miedos.

"Mamá" - de nuevo le llamó su hija.

"Leah" - se asombró de verla pero solo quería abrazarla, así que para sorpresa de la niña la tomo en sus brazos para hacerlo - "¡Oh, mi niña, hija gracias, si no fuera por ti no hubiera podido salir de esa pesadilla!, te quiero tanto mi pequeña"

"De nada mami pero...me estás...ahogando..." - y es que el abrazo que le estaba dando era muy apretado.

"Oh, lo siento" - aflojo un poco el apretado abrazo pero contenta de verla.

"Mamá sé que te enojaras conmigo pero es que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras papá y tu corrían peligro y..." - su mamá la detuvo con una sonrisa cariñosa y acariciarle el cabello.

"Lo sé cielo, me alegra que estés aquí, no digo que no tenga miedo de que te lastimen pero sé que eres valiente y fuerte y estoy orgullosa, tu padre, tu hermano y tú, son la más maravilloso y valioso que tengo por lo que no te preocupes, no estoy molesta" - era verdad, su familia era la fuente su poder, de su fuerza, sin ellos ella no sería feliz.

Leah abrazo a su madre feliz de ver que creía en ella y la comprendía, entendía su preocupación pero ella jamás dejaría de luchar por los suyos.

"Mamá, ¿cómo encontraremos a papá?" - le preguntó Leah

"Ya estamos cerca, vamos" - le extendió su mano con aquella sonrisa que solo una madre podía darle a sus hijos.

Ella la tomo y en el camino le preguntó dónde estaba Darien y le alivio saber que estaba con Vivian, no dudaba que le habría pedido a su hermana ir con ella pero era mejor que se quedara con su cuñada.

Desde donde estaba, Hugo se sintió feliz al escuchar a la copia malvada de su esposa quejarse porque Sofia había vencido a el espectro de su némesis pero la felicidad no le duró cuando vio a Sofia la peor emanar poder oscuro de ella con gran magnitud, al parecer Sofia no lo tendría fácil al encontrarlo pero peor aún fue saber que su hija estaba allí, la concia y sabía que había seguido a su mamá para buscarlo y aunque se preocupaba por su seguridad sabía que el amuleto la protegería.

Siguieron caminado atentas ante cualquier trampa que saliera pero ahora el camino parecía despejado pero no se fiaban de aquella Sofia malvada.

Pronto llegaron a donde estaba la cabaña abandonada y Sofia pudo sentir la energía de su esposo dentro.

"Están aquí, Leah, quédate aquí y solo sal si es necesario" - le pidió con calma.

"Si mamá" - le respondió igual.

Sofia salió de entre los arbustos y camino a la entrada de la cabaña, todo estaba oscuro pero pudo distinguir a su marido amarrado a la pared.

"¡Hugo!" - corrió hasta a él para abrazarlo y comenzar a desatarlo - "¿estás bien?"

"¡Sofia!, sabía que podías hacerlo, eres increíble mi amor, te amo" - le dijo con amor su amado esposo.

"Oh, y yo a ti mi amor" - estaban por besarse si no fuera por una gran poder negro que los separo y mando a Sofia a volar hasta caer en el césped de la entrada.

"¡Sofia!" - gritó alarmado Hugo.

La reina de Enchancia se levantó, recuperándose del golpe para luego ver a su copia malvada verla con furia y demencia.

"¿En verdad creíste que me iría sin luchar Sofia?, Hugo ahora es mío y cuando acabe contigo serás solo un recuerdo" - gritó con aquella desquiciada carcajada típica de una mujer loca.


	4. Chapter 4 - Una Contra Una

**Capítulo 4 - Una Contra Una**

* * *

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece**

* * *

"¿Qué pasa Sofia?, tienes miedo de perder" - se burlo mientras flotaba cargada de energía negativa, oscura y perversa - "¡Pues teme, porque seré lo último que veas antes de morir!"

De su mano saco una gran descarga de energía y atacó a Sofia pero la reina de Enchancia tenía buenos reflejos y esquivo cada golpe que le lanzaba su copia malvada.

"¡Sofia!, maldición" - masculló Hugo tratando de liberarse pero era difícil zafarse de aquellos amarres.

"¡Deja ir a Hugo, él no te pertenece!" - gritó Sofia para tratar de liberar a su esposo y al mismo tiempo mostrando el lugar que le pertenece como esposa.

"¡Nunca, él es mío, mío y tú eres un estorbo!" - estaba realmente obsesionada con Hugo - "¡Él me ama, lo supe desde que me besó cuando fingía ser tu, sus besos son tan dulces y serán todos para mí!"

"¡¿Tú la besaste?!" - miro muy enojada a Hugo y este se puso nervioso.

"¡No sabía que era ella y tenía que distraerla para que nuestros hijos estuvieran salvo!" - se defendió y es que esa era la pura verdad.

"Tú y yo hablaremos luego" - estaba enojada, Hugo estaba en problemas.

"¡Cállate y enfréntame!, solo tú y yo, una contra una, así será más satisfactorio para mí cuando te destruya" - y volvió a atacarla con fiereza.

"Mamá, debo hacer algo" - fue entonces cuando Leah tuvo una idea, mientras Sofia la peor estaba concentrada en la batalla ella se ocuparía de liberar a su padre.

Miro a un búho que estaba sobre un árbol y supo cómo ir sin ser vista - "Deseo ser un Búho" - de inmediato su amuleto la rodeó con su magia y la convirtió en un búho blanco, de esta forma voló hasta la cabaña sí que la malvada se diera cuenta - "Papá" - le llamo en un tono bajo para no delatarse.

"¿Qué, un búho?" - se preguntó pero al mirar más abajo noto el amuleto en su cuello - "Un minuto, ¿Leah?"

"Deseo ser yo otra vez" - pidió y el hechizo se acabo devolviéndola a su forma humana - "Papá, te ayudaré a salir de aquí"

Sin perder tiempo lo desamarro de los pies y con la ayuda de una silla pudo aflojar las cuerdas de las muñecas y su padre hizo el resto.

"Leah, mi niña, cuánto me alegra verte" - le abrazo feliz, por un momento pensó que no la volvería a ver.

"Y yo a ti papá, también tenía miedo, escuché que me llamabas, a mí, a Darien y a mi mamá" - en eso Hugo quedo desconcertado.

"¿Dices que me escuchaste?" - efectivamente él había pensado en su familia antes de caer en las manos de Sofia la peor pero no entendía como su hija pudo oírlo, a menos que haya sido el amuleto, puede que aún tenía conexión con Sofia y él.

"Si, papá ¿te sientes bien?, ¿te hicieron daño?" - le preguntó angustiada.

"No, gracias mi princesa, estoy muy orgulloso de ti" - la abrazo con ternura - "Ahora iré a ayudar a tu madre, quédate aquí"

Salió de cabaña corriendo para alcanzar a su esposa y auxiliarla.

"¡Argh!" - se quejó Sofia cuando su copia la tiro al piso con brusquedad y le pisó la cabeza para no dejarla pararse.

"Este es tu fin" - preparo una gran energía en sus manos y estuvo a punto de lanzarla si no fuera porque Hugo se lanzó sobre ella lanzándola lejos para que Sofia pudiera recuperarse pero eso causó que la energía lo golpeara a él.

"¡Hugo!" - gritó Sofia corriendo hacia él.

"No...¡No, papá!" - a Leah no le importo nada y al igual que su madre corrió hacia Hugo.

"Hugo...mi amor...por favor...abre tus ojos..." - se abrazó a su pecho llorando y los recuerdos de la batalla con Rodrigo llegaron a su mente, de nuevo lo había perdido.

"Papá, no, ¡regresa!" - Leah estaba en shock su padre no tenía pulso, no reaccionaba, temía lo peor.

"¡NOOOOOOO!" - se escucho el grito furtivo de la demente de Sofia la peor por lo que voltearon a verla - "¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA SOFIA, TÚ Y TU HIJA PERECERÁN AQUÍ!"

Sofia se puso como barrera para evitar que lastimaran a Leah pero cuando Sofia la peor lanzó su más poderoso hechizo el amuleto brillo intensamente y formó un gran escudo que los protegió a los tres, causando que el poder rebotara y destruyera a la copia de Sofia.

"Todo termino pero..." - se volteó a ver el cuerpo sin vida de su marido - "Hugo, Hugo...por favor te necesito, tus hijos te necesitan...regresa por favor..." - rogó llorando al mismo tiempo que tenía una de las manos de él acariciando su mejilla para que sintiera su calor ya que él estaba frío.

"Pa...Papá...por favor, ¡no te vayas!" - gritó Leah llorando y en un instante una luz de fuego la rodeo y llegó al cuerpo de Hugo y sorprendiéndolas este volvió a respirar, sorprendido de estar de regreso otra vez.

"Pero ¿qué?, ¿cómo es que volví?" - se cuestionó para luego ver a su hija y a su esposa llorando para luego abrazarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

"¡Papá, estás bien!" - le dijo muy alegre Leah.

"Mi pequeña princesa, te extrañé tanto" - le dijo al abrazarla con dulzura.

Luego de soltar a su hija, se acercó a su esposa con una sonrisa enamorada y ella con aquellas lagrimas en los ojos, estaba por tomarla en sus brazos y besarla pero ella se volteó pareciendo disgustada.

"No creas que esto te salvarás solo porque volviste, aún estoy molesta por el beso que le diste a mí copia" - le hablo tratando de aparentar que no le importaba, mientras le daba la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

"Pero Sofia, ya te dije que yo no sabía que no eras tú, solo quería distraerla para que nuestros hijos pudieran salir del castillo y refugiarse en el de Albuquerque con mi hermano sin que ella los siguiera y además cuando la besaba no sentía lo mismo que siento cuando te beso" - le respondió con sinceridad.

"¿Acaso ya no me amas?, ¿ya no sientes nada por mí?" - le preguntó al voltearse a verlo con temor.

Él se sorprendió que le preguntara eso y la tomo de las manos para besarlas con amor al sonreírle con dulzura.

"Sofia, mi hermosa y bella Sofia, jamás podría dejarte de amar, aunque pasarán mil años, incluso después de nuestra muerte, aunque tuviéramos que vivir una y mil vidas yo seguiría amándote a ti y solo a ti" - le confesó con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos verde oscuro brillando de amor por ella.

"¿Incluso cuando este vieja y con arrugas?" - le preguntó y él se rió con suavidad.

"Por supuesto que sí, mi amor por ti siempre será eterno, incluso cuando estemos viejos y tengamos nietos y bisnietos, para mí siempre serás la mujer más hermosa e increíble que he conocido y la dueña de mi vida y de mi corazón" - le respondió causando que la sonrisa volviera a ella - "y espero que puedas seguir amando a este hombre necio, obstinado y terco que te ama como nunca, que lo único que quiere es hacerte feliz a ti y a nuestros hijos, ¿aún me amas mi amor?"

"Tú sabes si tonto" - río divertida por la pregunta pero enternecida y secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Lo abrazo con felicidad mientras su hija sonreía al verlos unidos una vez más para después ver que sus padres la invitaban al abrazo y con inmensa felicidad se les unió.

"Y yo los amo a los dos" - se dieron abrazo grupal.

Sofia y Hugo se miraron a los ojos enamorados y se fueron acercando poco a poco para besarse pero lamentablemente el sonido de unos caballos relinchando arruino el momento, era el carruaje de Zumaria y el primero en bajar fue Darien.

"¡Mamá, papá, Leah!" - corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlos y ellos lo recibieron con amor, de nuevo la familia está unida.

"Darien, hijo, fuiste un buen niño, bien hecho, estoy muy orgulloso, de ambos" - les hablo Hugo a sus hijos con admiración y orgullo.

"¡Hugo, Sofia, que bueno es volver a verlos, ¿están bien?!" - era Vivian seguida del comisario de la guardia real de Enchancia.

"Si, no te preocupes Vivian, al fin todo termino y Sofia la peor se ha ido, ¿cómo nos encontraron?" - preguntó curiosa.

"Bueno, después de descubrir que cierta persona se escapó sin ser vista" - miro a Leah discretamente y esta sonrió nerviosa y se agachó apenada - "decidimos salir a buscarlos por aire y gracias a un hechizo rastreador de nuestro hechicero real pudimos encontrar el camino y encontramos a Minimus" - mostró una esfera de vidrio que mostraba la cabaña - "Sol quería venir pero le dije que esperará hasta que regresáramos y Darien me rogó que lo dejara venir así que no tuve más opción que hacerlo"

"Está bien Vivian, me moría por ver a mi príncipe" - le dijo mimando a su hijo - "y no te enojes con Leah, si ella no hubiera estado aquí seguramente Hugo no estaría con nosotros"

"¿A qué te refieres Sofia?" - preguntó su esposo.

"Luego te cuento, por ahora lo importante es irnos a descansar a sido una noche muy dura para todos" - le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Es cierto, mi reina, es usted una mujer fuerte y decidida" - le alago el comisario de su guardia real.

"Gracias comisario" - le dijo para luego ver a su esposo que le sonreía con amor y admiración.

"Vamos, esta noche la pasaran en mi castillo allí podrán descansar" - les dijo comenzando a caminar al carruaje siendo seguida por todos.

En el carruaje Sofia se acurrucó en los brazos de su esposo, quien la recibió con amor y felicidad de tenerla cerca.


	5. Chapter 5 - Te Amo

**Capítulo 5 - Te Amo**

* * *

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece**

* * *

El carruaje aterrizo frente al castillo de Zumaria y todos pudieron bajar, Sol recibió a su madre con un gran abrazo y también les dio uno a sus tíos y a sus primos, estaba muy preocupada desde que su madre le había dicho que se quedara en casa esperando por su regreso.

"Me alegra verte más feliz Leah" - le dijo con amabilidad - "Tío Hugo, estoy feliz de que estés de nuevo con tu familia, ¿qué le pasó a la malvada mujer?"

"Gracias Sol, bueno, esa mujer ya no volverá a molestarnos nunca más" - le dijo con una sonrisa, agradecía que la pequeña Sol era muy dulce y amable y quería a su hija como más que una prima, era como su mejor amiga y ella siempre la protegía y hacia lo posible por verla feliz, además de que la pequeña era más madura e intuitiva que sus otros primos, no era perfecta pero si era muy buena y leal.

"Sol, tus tíos y tus primos necesitan descansar, lleva a Leah y a Darien a sus habitaciones por favor, yo me encargo de sus padres y te vas de una vez a la cama, mañana hay escuela" - le pidió Vivian a su hija.

"Claro mamá, buenas noches tíos, buenas noches mamá, hasta mañana" - Sofia y Hugo les dieron un beso en la frente a sus hijos y los dejaron ir con Sol.

"Vengan chicos, les diré a las mucamas para que les envíen ropa limpia para que se bañen y puedan ponerse algo para dormir" - les informo.

Un rato más tarde pudieron instalarse y se les fue entregada ropa de dormir limpia, Sofia estaba secando sus cabellos y tenía un camisón blanco corto, mientras que Hugo tenía una piyama negro con gris.

"Entonces Sofia, ¿Qué querías decir con que fue gracias a Leah que estoy vivo?" - le preguntó Hugo con intriga.

"No sé porqué pero una luz casi como un fuego rodeó a Leah y esa misma luz te rodeó a ti y en un minuto te despertaste" - le contó recordando.

"Es posible que el amuleto le haya dado ese poder" - respondió pensando en lo más lógico.

Ella asintió aunque aún no estaba muy segura de ello, su hija sin duda era muy especial pero esto era algo que nunca había visto que el amuleto hiciera, si, su esposo puede tener razón pero algo le decía que había otra razón que desconocían.

De repente sintió que la abrazaba de espaldas y comenzaba a besar su cuello con pasión provocando que se sonrojara.

"Hu...Hugo..." - pronunció sintiéndose nerviosa y acalorada por sus caricias.

"Te he extrañado tanto, solo hay una Sofia para mí y eres tú" - susurro en su oído causando que su aliento estremeciera su cuerpo.

"Hu...Hugo...no estamos...en...en nuestra casa..." - respondió sonrojada y apenada.

"¿Y?, prometí que cuando regresara seriamos solo tú y yo todo la noche y lo pienso cumplir" - le aseguro con una sonrisa traviesa y un guiño que la puso más roja que antes.

"Pe...pe..pero.." - libero un gritico al sentir que él la cargo al estilo novia.

"Además, no sabes cuánto te necesito querida mía" - le hablo coqueto y dulce.

Se miraron a los ojos y ambos brillaron, ella también lo había extrañado y lo necesitaba como loca, con una sonrisa unió sus labios a los de él para besarlo con pación y anhelo mientras su guapo esposo la recostaba sobre la cama con suavidad y luego unir sus rostros.

"Te amo" - pronunciaron felices de estar juntos otras ves y de haber podido vencer unas ves más al mal que los quería separar.

Y así pasaron la noche entera, entre besos y caricias, suspiros cargados de amor y pasión, la entrega y la lujuria, él ser uno solo en todos los sentidos.

Sin embargo en el bosque de Enchancia, donde estaba la cabaña abandona, el viento se hacía fuerte y frío como si un mal se sintiera, en un segundo un remolino oscuro se había formado para luego volverse la figura de una mujer, al parecer este historia aún no había acabado.

"Pobre, pobre Sofia, soy tu copia, mientras tú existas yo también lo aré, disfruta tu paz, porque cuando regresen tomos mis poderes por completo ¡volveré para reclamar lo que es mío!" - juro con aquella risa macabra para después irse para buscar otro escondite.

Sofia se despertó sobresaltada y temblando, había sentido algo, algo maligno pero no sabía bien quién era, miro hacia la ventana, la luna llena se veía hermosa pero aún podía sentir que algo o alguien estaban allá afuera con la intención de hacerle daño.

Miro hacia el otro lado y vio a Hugo plácidamente dormido y sonrío enternecida, era tan lindo verlo dormir, parecía un niño, suspirando de felicidad acaricio el cabello y el rostro de su esposo con suavidad para besarlo dulcemente y en respuesta él sonrió y la tomo por la cintura y pegarla más a su cuerpo y ella sonrojada pero feliz se pego a él, acurrucada en su pecho masculino se durmió sintiendo su respiración tranquila.

Él era suyo y ella de él y así sería para toda la eternidad.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron tarde para desayunar y luego pudieron regresar a su castillo, Hugo decidió quedarse, ya iría a la cumbre de todos los reyes el próximo año y les permitieron a sus hijos tener el día libre para estar juntos, se lo merecían después de toda la angustia y miedo que habían pasado por culpa de Sofia la peor.

"¿Qué les parece si tenemos un día de campo en el jardín?" - les pregunto Sofia.

"¡Sí!" - gritaron emocionados mientras salían al jardín y su fiel mayordomo les decía que se encargaría de todo.

Hugo se adelantó para ir con ellos mientras ella iría a cambiarse pero antes de que saliera se engancho al brazo masculino con una mirada de preocupación, tomándoselo por sorpresa.

"Hugo, te prometo que no importa lo que venga yo...yo te protegeré, a ti y a nuestros hijos" - le prometió mirándolo a los ojos.

"Sofia, lo sé pero sabes que no estás sola siempre estaré allí para cuidarte y protegerte, nada les hará daño a ti o a mis hijos mientras yo esté aquí, te lo juro, no importa lo que venga, podremos enfrentarlo, juntos mi amor" - le sonrió con dulzura al tiempo que le robaba un beso.

Su esposo tenía razón, no tenía por qué preocuparse por algo que podría pasar en el futuro, estaba viviendo el ahora, el presente y en eso es lo que debería estar pensando y tal como él dijo, no importa que venga ellos lo vencerían como la familia unida que eran.

Así que se cambio y pasó ese día feliz y contenta de tener a su familia con ella.

 **Fin del Especial**


End file.
